Talk:Fourth Division
Trivia clean-up *Although the 3rd Ending of the anime mostly focused on the Captain and Lieutenant of the division, the ending for Fourth Division spends substantial time with other members of their squad, particularly on Hanatarō Yamada, who was focused on due to his connection to the Ichigo during the invasion. Similarly, Hanatarō appears in the final shot with Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu, the only special lower Squad member to do so outside Eleventh Division (which featured the entire division) and Thirteenth Division (which featured both 3rd Seats due to unique circumstances). Hmmm... NO! It's too long and has little to do with the division. Maybe it's a trivia for the actual 3rd ending article. Tinni 13:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Human World members of the 4th division are not allowed in the human world but hanataro was very often there? Sanji Taichou 19:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hanataro has not been shown to set foot in the Human World even once in the canon storyline, only in anime-exclusive episodes/scenes. And yes, the trivia is correct - check the reference. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Proposal for addition Applies to all division pages but I thought I would start with the 4th. As you might have noticed, while improving the Seireitei page, images of division barracks where sourced. We now have barrack pictures of all division (except the 9th division image is a bit dodgy). So I was thinking, why don't we have a barracks section for each division page? Of course the Seireitei article often has upto four images per location. We would only have one very good shot of the barracks for the division page. But might help to make the page look nicer. What do you guys think? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Since nobody objected, I went through and added Barraks information to all pages. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Notable members Since the introduction of the table, having the name of the captain and vice-captain in the notable members section is a bit redundant. So I took them out. Hope no one minds. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Apparently Salubri does. You probably should have made this first and then made the change but I would agree, it is redundant to have them listed in the table and the notable members--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes Salubri thinks of them as separate, which got me thinking. It was redundant because they said the exact same thing, i.e. Unohana and Isane are the current captain and vice-captain. So I add extra information for Unohana and Isane in the notable members section, namely that Unohana has been the captain for 200 years and that we don't know if Isane took over from Yamada or not. I think that's the kind of information people might find useful and we can't really add to the table without bloating it. I also tightened up the amount of detail on the other members, namely Iemura, Ogidō and Kira. These people have their own pages so we don't need to add trivial information like Iemura keeps a medical journal and that Ogidō is popular with the ladies on this page. Kira's info was speculative as it used the word "possibly". [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Aoga Can someone please add Aoga into the Template:4thDivision? Source is Chapter 520.5. Yatanogarasu (talk) 01:04, April 3, 2016 (UTC)